mario
by dubhar
Summary: this is my first book added to this an i hope you like it i havent truly picked a title so any suggestions for it would be awesome along with any imput of the book other then that its about mario an wat would really happen after a while of hiting your head on bricks


Just a normal day in the life of Mario browser stole peach and Mario with the help of his brother Luigi is trying to get her back. As there running Mario spots a golden questionable block hoping for something good to come out of it he jumps and hits it with his head then his vision goes black

"Mario!"

Luigi yells now stopping to go back for his brother now lying on the floor rendered unconscious

"Mario wake up we need to get the princess"

Luigi shakes Mario to find that he wasn't waking up so he picked him up an brought him home forgetting about peach.

In the hospital there's silence no noise of nurses no doctors or help then there's a scuffle in one of the rooms as Mario sits up in his bed an then gets out and walks into the hall

"Luigi, peach anybody."

Mario says walking the halls looking for someone to explain what happened to him why he is in the hospital then he sees something in the corner of his eye an looks to it hoping it be someone to find it's just a tree branch out side of the window he goes to the window an looks out to find that were ever he was another mystery there was almost like a boarder of color on one half it was color full the trees were red &orange and the grass was green the sky was blue an cloudy but then about a mile away there was a boarder of discolorment everything from the sky to the ground was black and white for what he could see for the rest of the distance Mario sat down trying to think about what it could be but was interrupted as the wall exploded beside him he hurried up an started to run but was blown backward as the wall in front of him exploded and he was for a moment dazed on the ground when he gained balance and then got up to find turtle men walking in the what know is a hole in the wall Mario turned to run but turtle men were behind him he was surrounded he looked at the wall beside him to see there is a door he tried to open it to find it locked he turned to see that the turtle men were closing in they were almost on him then luigi came from one of the wholes running on the heads of the turtles sending them in their shells when he got to were Mario was he jumped over an landed on the other group of turtles and proceeded to do the same then exited threw the other whole a few minutes went bye and the first group of turtle men started to get out of their shells when from the whole luigi disappeared came a shell hitting the rest of the shells sending them to the other group then out of the other hole all the shells that were left in the building started to blink then disappeared from the whole luigi walked out whipping of his hands then looked at Mario an jumped

"Mario it's ah you! "

luigi says now running to him

"it is ah me ah Luigi"

Mario embraces Luigi who ran up and hugged him

"What Happened?"

Mario says pointing outside at the black and white area

"I'll inform you back at camp"

"Camp?"

"Just come ah with ah me ah."

"Let's go then"

After a long walk they finally reached a big metal door leading into the side of a mountain an luigi put his hand on it with a gush of wind the doors started to open when they finally opened all the way they both walked through a tunnel lit up buy torches on either side of them after what seemed like a hour of walking they reached a big cavern full of people from were Mario lived Mario looked around for one specific person but didn't spot her then he got tapped on the back when he looked behind him he found what he was looking for peach she gave him a hug

"how did you get away"

Mario says now standing infront of luigi and peach

"come with me"

Luigi says now walking of to a door in the side of the tunnel Mario fallowed they entered the door into what seemed a little bed room 2 beds an a sink Mario went to it to get a glass of water but it didn't work

"yeah nothing works down here its just a left alone diamond mine that we found"

Luigi says sitting down on one of the beds

"ok so what happened why did I wake up in a hospital"

"lets start from the biggining we were chasing browser when u saw a golden brick usually you hit it you get upgrade an it makes things easier but usualy the brick isn't actually maid out of solid gold when you hit it you achieved to gain your self a coma I brought you here after a while browser had no one to stop his plans an he had a lot to achieve he maid a machine that sucks the life force first it was out of the people an now you see that he started to take it out of the land he then takes the force and makes himself more powerful and his troops also what you saw at the hospital those turtle men were the very few of his men that rebelled against him an got away now they roam the citys for food and supplies the ones that stayed changed they got bigger stronger an harder to get rid of as did browser"

"so how did you get peach"

"he never really wanted her he just wanted you gone and the only way he could get you to come was bye stealing her so when he got word of your coma he let her go due to the fact she was more trouble to try to maintain in the castle after she escaped a few times "

"ok wait how long have I been out of action"

"about 2 years now"

"2 years!"

"yeah about that "

"momma meah so have you just been waiting in here"

"no we started a rebel force with some of are closes friends in other parts of the world"

"oh an who is that then"

As Mario finishes a man runs through the door

" the force is ready" he says

"Good lets go Mario"

Luigi say motioning to peach and Mario they walked out and walked through a series of tunnels till they came to a room an Mario saw who was the force it included well first of peach and luigi then there was toad and Yoshi then there was a group of people that maid Mario jump and raise his fists there standing in a group was 4 of his most feared villains wario, donky kong, diddy kong, and lil browser Mario ran to them an caught off guard he punches wario sending him flying through the room Mario then distracted by diddy kong is grabbed from behind by donky kong

"Luigi help"

Mario looks to see luigi standing by wario helping him up giving him a ice pack

"sorry forgot to tell you we kind of have an alliance with some of our feared enemy's to you see browser is taking every one's life force not just ours and they don't like that especially donky kong"

Mario looks at donky Kong who let go of him to see him holding a grey banana an was seeming to be crying

"oh well so what are we going to do"

Mario says rubbing his head still trying to take in everything

"we got word of a group of browsers troops taking out a city and taking prisoners we are going to go and try to stop this from happening "

Luigi says now walking to Mario

"well then lets go"


End file.
